moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saríel il'Baelthae
"''Struggle is the father of all things. It is not by the principles of humanity that man lives '' ''or is able to preserve himself above the animal world, '' but solely by means of the most brutal struggle." Appearance When you look with your eyes what do you see? Perhaps the same thing those around you have seen, a Night Elf- or as some know them a Kaldorei female. Standing roughly 6'5" just a head taller then most Human males, although much more slender and lean than the latter. Her body is narrow with only the most subtle hint of an hourglass shape, and for the most part slim with athletically toned muscles and seeming to be much more androgynous than most others. Her face is narrow too, with softer cheekbones and an angled jawline to compliment her oval face, although often visually obscured by her thick messy hair. But also, most noticeabley, is the war hardened and constantly demure expression that lingers upon her face. Most regard her as being neither beautiful nor ugly, but acknowledge that while gazing upon her there is something strange about her. This could be attributed to the nature of her body, ressurected into undeath and numbered among Arthas' undead armies. Her once amber eyes glow a silvery blue, still aflame with the magic of the the Scourge and although her body suffers no decomposition or age, the lingering chill of death clings to her skin. Story For Sari this began even before her birth, it started with her mother, Janele. Born into a highly respected family of Rangers and Sentinels Janele showed the same militant fervor and mastery all those before her had. However as she progressed in her training she demonstrated quickly that even feeding her violent dedication had been a mistake. Janele showed no remorse for injuring her training partners and was asked to hold back the full brunt of her strength, she never did. Janele's trainers began to fear the idea tht if they kept training her she would become a monster, so her training ended. Janele was furious, lashing out and assaulting anyone and everyone. She was subdued and bound, thrown into a prison cell and kept under constant surveillance. Janele however continued to work out and in the solitude of her prison cell honing what she knew and constantly working to keep her body strong. The more time she spent in that jail cell the angrier she got, her rage turned to madness and consumed her- hatred and disgust flowered in her corrupted heart. Janele's fury and impatience spiralled totally when it came time for her to be released. A Warden was dispatched to oversee the process, as Janele's cell door was unlocked she lashed out. Breaking through the door and assaulting her keepers, the Warden reacted quickly and moved to strike her down, Janele was injured by the assault but managed to escape. She fled, injured and perhaps dying, but after that nobody knows... Janele disappeared completely. Most assumed she was dead and forgot about her, the Warden however, never forgot. Stalking and hunting Janele and once or twice clashing with her. The last time however she was found Janele was covered in blood and sweat, severely injured and just a second from death. The Warden descended upon her prey, watching as the dying convict pointed to a small blood soaked blanket and with that she died. The Warden went to the blanket and found a small babe near death, she returned with both Janele's body and the child. Years passed since the funeral, since the Warden adopted the child as her own, and Sari has grown strong over those 250 years. Trained to become a Sentinel but demonstrating amazing strength and integrity. As numerous threats encroached upon their land Sari has helped defend it, striving to prove herself with feverish dedication, which has on several occasions frightened her 'mother'. But as she came of age Sari was chosen along with her companion and possibly lover, Uthua to become Wardens. Sworn in by the Watchers and taught the mastery of Conviction and Justice both girls showed immense promise. During several carried out missions the girls began to show rivalry between them, friendly at first but becoming more aggressive as time went on. Sari began to hear a voice in the back of her mind, a cruel tongue telling her to maim and kill her rival and lover. It began feeding her lies and persistantly haunting her every moment of solitude. Frightened and growing aggitated she hid the voice, carrying out her immeadiate duties as a Warden. Sari began experiencing hallucinations, vivid imagery of war and death and violence eating away at her precious sanity. When confronted by Uthua for her strange behavior she lashed out and attacked her. Pinning her against a wall and holding her until she swore to forget everything, to leave and never return... the next morning Uthua was found dead. She had apparently hung herself. Sari became distraught and irrational, constantly troubled and emotionally spastic, the Watchers took it as her grieving and allowed her time to mourn her friend. But in her mourning she was alone, left to cope with the voice who blamed her and accused her of being the killer. Her 'mother' found her painfully trembling and sleep deprived, taking the girl under her arm she sought to have a priestess cure her ill. When they arrived at the temple a chill blew in the wind, and Sari was taken into the care of the priestesses. They monitered her as she slipped into a coma unaware of what truly grasped her mind. She spent months nearly years induced in a coma, writhing and twisting as dark whispers became her own thoughts, and when she awaoke everyone noticed an unusual coldness in her eyes. Sari never said where she was going, but she departed without warning, guided by vengeful whispers she sought out the cold binds of Northrend. Deep within the whsipering chasms she found the most comfort, listening as voices danced inside her mind. She was guided to the depths of Icecrown, wandering aimlessly and slain by the Lich Kings minions. Some would have thought that was the end, but Sari was raised from death. Her twisted and broken body made for the service of the Lich King... and she served so willingly. Sari's rage and skill was almost unmatched, descending upon and killing her targets swiftly and without mercy. As she honed her new skills and underwent her service she was sent to the Chapel of Light's Hope as a final task. With her Scourge brothers and sisters they fought on, eventually overcome by the Light and Holy ground. As the Lich King himself came Sari saw true clarity in realizing how wrong she had been, how foolishly she'd succumb to his service. The Death Knights freed themselves that day, rising again as the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Sari joined them, taking back Archeus and soon departing to King Wrynn, she was a tolerated face. Swearing herself to the alliance and its allies, she even returned to her family. She was allowed to stay a Warden, serving the Watchers to her best. For once it seemed as if everything was right, even the whispers had stopped... but deep within the soil something waited. Random facts *'Sariel's madness' is attributed to an unnoticeably small anklet that she wears. Silver and decorated with tiny smooth black stones, her mother Janele had worn it. The anklet was given to Sariel by her 'mother' the Warden in order to preserve respect for the dead woman. The small black stones are Saronite, the black blood of the Old God Yogg-Saron, nobody knows where or how Janele got it but no questions were ever asked. Sariel becomes confrontational and angry if someone touches it or tries to take it from her, and will promisingly kill someone for taking it. * Her surname il'Baelthae is roughly translated to 'born from death' given to her due to the nature of her birth and parentage. * When asked about her sexuality and why she has rejected so many males who'd come to court her, Sariel made it very clear she is in fact homosexual and has no interest in men. Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Characters